Butterflies and Breakfast
by lil smiles
Summary: Three loses a bet. Sort of. Three/Five friendship. ONESHOT.


**A/N: *crawls out of the deep abyss that is real life* Howdy folks! Did you miss me? It's been a while... So I've been told ;) I'm still very much determined to finish all of my unfinished fics (especially _Red Eye_ because it's been haunting me). I know I've said it before but I mean it this time. I promise. So much on my to-do list BUT I just couldn't let go of this plot bunny. Enjoy the friendshippy fluff!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't even remember how these go (yep, it's been too long). Uh, I'm poor... Blah, blah, blah... I own nothing... Blah, blah, blah... Dark Matter and all of their characters belong to much more important people... Blah, blah, blah... I only play in their sandbox... That isn't a euphemism.**

* * *

When he turned the corner and peered inside, she was curled up on the floor. All he could make out were a pair of skinny legs, a mess of turquoise waves. He fought the overwhelming urge not to get involved. But while he was debating whether or not to just return to his quarters, her head suddenly snapped up. The pained, despondent look in her eyes pinned him in the open doorway. It affected him more than he cared to admit. There was no turning back now.

"Hey."

"Hey," she echoed.

He carefully stepped into her room and took a seat beside her at the foot of her bed. She swiped the back of her sleeve across her tear-stained cheeks. Neither spoke for quite some time.

"What's that?"

The question slipped out by accident when he noticed a small silver object held tightly in her grasp.

"It's the Painted Lady Butterfly."

"The what now?"

"It's an archaic puzzle," she explained patiently. "Two got it for me."

Taking a closer look, he noticed that the pieces of wire were fashioned into the outline of a butterfly with a thick ring looped around its body.

"So what does it do?" he asked.

"You're supposed to remove the ring from the butterfly."

"Sounds easy enough."

"Without ripping it in half."

"Where's the fun in that?"

A shaky laugh. He considered it a small victory.

"You know, I bet you I could solve this thing."

"Oh really?" she quipped skeptically.

"Yes, _really_ ," he retorted. "You don't think I can?"

"Without blowing it to smithereens?"

He furrowed his brows in mock contemplation. She rolled her eyes. Another small victory.

"I'll leave Bubba out of this," he said solemnly.

"Okay. If you don't solve it by midnight… You have to cook me breakfast."

"Fine. But if I solve it, you have to cook breakfast for me. Do we have a deal?"

"Deal."

After exchanging a quick handshake, she offered the butterfly to him. He grimaced while jostling the pieces around haphazardly.

"Huh," he grunted.

"Don't hurt yourself."

He shot her a sidelong glare before returning his full attention on the offending contraption in his possession.

"Three?"

"Yep," he muttered.

"Thanks."

He glanced over just as she scooted closer to wrap her arms around him. Awkwardly, he returned the hug. The mother lode of victories.

"Over easy," she said, returning to her original spot on the floor.

"I don't need any hints, kid."

"No," she smirked. "That's how I like my eggs."

* * *

"Eggs, pancakes… Is that bacon?!"

Three slapped Six's hand away with the back of a spatula.

"Those aren't for you," Three growled.

Six raised a brow as he glanced up at the floral apron-clad mercenary.

"What the…" Six trailed off before shaking his head. "Never mind."

"Morning," greeted Five as she entered the mess.

"Morning. You wouldn't happen to know what's going on here."

"Oh, he lost a bet," she quipped nonchalantly.

"I figured as much."

"And he owes me breakfast."

"That only explains the food."

"What's all this?"

Two had now wandered in, confused, arms firmly folded across her chest.

"Apparently Three lost a bet," explained Six.

Five beamed as she gleefully dug into her plateful of pancakes.

"That's quite the fashion choice," Two said, giving Three the once-over. "It's a good look for you."

He scowled as he dropped a bowl of strawberries down in front of Five. Six made a second attempt at the bacon but was outmaneuvered by Two who swiped the piece before he could.

* * *

"Mind if I join you?"

Three took a long swig of his drink and nodded towards the empty chair across from him.

"Knock yourself out."

He carefully watched Two over the rim of his glass as she sat down. Her eyes never leaving his. She was wearing that snug sweater, the one with the cut out that he secretly liked.

"What?" he demanded, breaking the silence.

She cocked her head to one side.

"That was a nice thing you did."

"What nice thing?"

There was no question that they both knew exactly what she was talking about.

"For Five."

He shrugged his shoulders feigning indifference.

"It was just breakfast," he insisted gruffly.

"Still. You made her happy."

"Pancakes made her happy."

"You made the pancakes. Ergo, _you_ made her happy."

"It was just breakfast," he repeated.

He took another sip.

"Fine," she conceded. "Be that way."

"C'mon, admit it. You like me just the way I am."

Slowly rising to her feet, she circled around to his side of the table. He peered up at her as she deliberately leaned in towards him. She was so close he could feel her breath against his lips. The tenuous moment was cut short by the sound of metal clinking against the tabletop. Reaching over, she freed the glass from his grasp and downed the remainder of his whiskey. And before he could process what exactly was happening, she was gone.

 _Damn that woman._

Chuckling to himself, he glanced down at the present she had left behind. He picked up the ring and spun it between his fingers before expertly reattaching it back around the center of the butterfly with a satisfying click.

 _Damn that woman indeed._

* * *

 ** _Fin for now, Raza forever_**


End file.
